fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jason LaHote
Jason LaHote is the Edolas Counterpart to Jason Uley. He resides in Earthland, due to the implanted Lacrima in his body passing for "internal magic" when judged by the Reverse Anima set up by Mystogan, and he was taken into the Anima to Earthland. He uses Sword Magic. Due to his power, origin, and reserved nature, he is referred to by many as The Second Coming of Mystogan (ミストガンの再臨 Misutogan no Sairin). Jason is a main protagonist in Fairy Tail: Dawn. Appearance Jason bears the appearance of a boy in his late teens, with orange hair, brown eyes and fair skin. He is tall and lean, with a slightly muscular build. His attire is completely different from that of Jason Uley, wearing a black kosode and hakama, as well a thick strap across his chest. He also has four black vertical lines on his forearms and black bands with white ends crossing over his chest, wrists, and ankles. Similar bands are around his neck as collars. Personality Jason is seen often as a loner, preferring to stick to himself than be around others, though his reasons for this are unknown at the moment. He doesn't talk often, even thing one would mutter aloud, he speaks mentally, though this gives him an advantange him battle as he does not call out the names of his attacks. As shown when Jason found the clone of Wendy Marvell, he does not tolerate the mistreatment of anyone well, as he beheaded the scientist who created Wendy because he heard he threw her out. He cares very deeply for Wendy, despite not showing it openly. Despite Jason's normal appearance of being one who is unemotion, the fact that he is able to use the Mask of Truth very effectively shows that there may be emotions he is hiding. History Plot *Sky Dragon and Crystal Knight! *Prison Break Magic and Abilities Inexhaustible Magic Power: Due to the Lacrima inside his body, Jason has a near-inexhaustable source of magical energy. However, attacks that use magical energy are perceived as "different" from the natural magic wielded by Earthland Humans. *'Raw Magical Power:' Jason is capable of harnessing his raw magical power into his cleaver blade, and expanding it to create a truly massive attack of pure, powerful magic that is made for large-scale destruction. This attack instantly destroys almost all of which it comes in contact with, but Jason hardly uses it, preferring close range combat. Sword Magic: Jason's main form of combat is using his sword, a giant cleaver, and he is skilled in Sword based magic. Mask of Truth: Jason is capable of utilizing the Lost Magic, Mask of Truth. Despite the magic being seemingly unsuited for someone who shows as little emotion as he does, Jason is able to use the magic to it's fullest effect. Limit Break: A Holder-type Magic Jason can use by breaking the Limiters he's put onto his body. In doing so, he can fully draw on all the magic his Lacrima releases into his body, allowing him to obtain greater power than his normal power when he uses this. However, completely utilizing the magic lasts for a short time and requires immense recuperation afterwards. Enhanced Strength: Jason is shown to have great strength, even during his time in Edolas, able to deliver punches that deal alot of physical damage. His own strength rivals that of Gajeel Redfox, who is noted to be strong. By punching the air, he is shown to be capable of destroying machines with pure air force. Enhanced Durability: Possibly stemming from the Lacrima inside his body, Jason is a very resilient individual, able to take multiple hits and still fight back. The several bands on his body are actually armor fragments, which increase the durability to applied areas. Equipment Gehaburn (ジエハバーン Jehaban): Jason possesses a large blade with a red hilt with dark wrappings and a short length of chain at its base. The blade is about as tall as Jason is, and it's design curves inwards at the backside of the tip similar to a trench knife. though is often called a giant cleaver. Due to it's size, Jason usually wears it on his back, but he can make it dematerialize, usually to keep him from being deprived of it in the case of a capture. The cleaver itself possesses a name, Gehaburn, which Jason claims was the name of a demonic creature he slayed with the blade only. Lacrima: Jason has a special lacrima implanted into his body that allows magic to flow throughout his body. This allows him to use magic much like a mage from Earthland would. Due to this, he was mistaken for a "natural" magic user by Jellal's Reverse Anima. Limiters: The black bands crossing over his chest, wrists, and ankles and the bands are around his neck are referred to by Jason as "limiters" that limit the amount of power he can draw from the Lacrima imbedded in his body, as he states the Lacrima he has is truly a powerful source of magic, and to use it all completely would require hospitalization due to the damage it can have on his body when pushed too far. To break the spell on these limiters (which re-activates later), is referred to by Jason as Limit Break.